


VENT!!!!

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: The Clone Wars: Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of actual events, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Gen, Modern AU, The Skeld (Among Us), e(vent)s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Ahsoka is just trying to survive and -oh no it's report time.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clone Wars: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Echo&Fives





	VENT!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story this actually happened to me this morning with the exception of the voice chat. I decided it'd be funnier if Ahsoka + the clones were on a Discord voice call rather than not on a call.

Finished with her tasks and among the last few alive, Ahsoka decided to follow around Fives. He was fine to follow around, he followed her around earlier and was far away from the first body she found.

So she followed him discreetly towards Navigation. 

And as she stood in the hallway (she’d never be as stupid to go into a room with someone, especially when there’s only a few Crewmembers alive), she saw it all.

Fives jumped into the vent.

She turned and ran towards the Emergency Button and slapped it. As soon as the meeting was called, she turned off deafen and mute on the Discord voice chat.

“It’s FIVES!” she screeched, “I SAW HIM JUMP INTO THE VENT!” Fives was suspiciously silent until…

“Shit,” was all Fives said, and the rest of the voice chat burst out laughing. 

“You can’t lie to save your ass, you’re the worst Imposter ever!” Jesse managed to wheeze out.

“I managed to kill seven Crewmembers!” Fives yelled at Jesse, and as the voting commenced, Ahsoka voted Fives out. Jesse did as well, and Fives, having been caught red-handed, also voted himself out. 

“I thought you were innocent!” Ahsoka said as the game was restarting, “You were with me in the Upper Engine Room and then you stopped following me, and as I went to shields, I found Rex’s body in front of Electrical. I thought you were safe!”

“It’s because Fives followed me and killed me really early in the game,” Rex said, “Seriously, I was just coming out of Electrical and Fives just offed me.”

“This is why I hate getting electrical tasks,” Echo said, “There’s always a chance you’re going to get ambushed there.”

“Yeah but I died in the doorway,” Rex said, “Pretty smart to be honest, could’ve been pinned on Tup.”

“Tup is one of the scariest Imposters,” Ahsoka said, “Acts like a newbie, but was able to kill us all AND acts the most innocent. And I’m usually one of his first kills.”

“Aw thanks Ahsoka,” Tup said, “Sorry about you usually being my first kill.”

“Can’t believe Fives managed to maintain his innocence his entire time,” Echo said, “Usually he cracks after the second body.”

“I’m getting better!” Fives protested as the rest of the chat laughed. 

“New game’s starting, mute and deafen!” Rex ordered.

“Sir yes sir!” everyone yelled, but complied and did as ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I considered letting Ahsoka swear but I didn't feel like it so only her _ori'vode_ gets swearing rights. Sorry Ahsoka. Maybe next time.
> 
> Might make a whole universe out of this.


End file.
